Why be normal?
by MermaidOdair
Summary: As Sybil tries to find Tom when he is trying to get back to normal, she reflects on how he told her the news and if being normal is really that good. Aka another bransons mermaids/merman fic, because I could not decide so here enjoy a piece of merman!branson and Human!sybil.


_This is loosely inspired by Mako Mermaids, not exactly paranormal at its highest but for me paranormal things always involve mythical creatures so here it is. Not spooky paranormal but instead here have some fluff merpleople bransons AU!_

 _This has absolutely nothing to do with the other mako mermaid-ish Au I have planned, although you may see a few references, but the universe is totally different._

 _I have been a fan of the mako mermaids/h2o just add water ever since I was like a little girl, rushing back from school to watch it every day, so writing this was really fun. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you like it._

 _Also stay tuned for my other S/T merfolks AU! That will be posted soon (may already be posted depending on when you read this)._

* * *

Sybil is sure he should have gotten back by now. He had dived nearly an hour ago, saying that he would be able get back to what he was. Get him back to a human form at all times.

Sybil doesn't think it will make much difference, she loves her boyfriend anyway.

Human or merman.

She truly loves Tom anyway, but the thing is Tom hasn't been able to accept fully that fact.

It was a true surprise when she found out.

 _The day Tom told Sybil was apparently a normal day, he asked her to go with him to the beach, something he hasn't done in a while even if that was their favorite thing to do._

 _"Syb." Tom spoke sounding the most nervous she has ever seen him, even more nervous than when he asked her to the spring formal. Almost as if his whole world would crash down._

 _Little did Sybil know that it may actually have had._

 _"I'm here." Sybil says and looks at him._

 _"Don't leave until I speak everything. Please?" Tom pleads and she can see how much this means to him._

 _"Yes, you know I'll never leave you." Her words have more and deeper meanings than Tom have asked but she truly means it both ways._

 _Tom looks once more at the dark haired teenager and jumps on the water. What she sees goes beyond anything she could ever possibly imagine._

 _"I'm sorry, but listen to me."_

 _"You-you have a tail!" She exclaimed, more surprised than nervous or angry. "Why? How?"_

 _He offered to her his own hand and she helped to pull him up on the rocks she was standing at. Now she could fully see his blue tail and how pretty it was._

 _"It will go away in a few minutes; I just need to dry it." He spoke and she sat closer to him and motioned to touch the tail but held back until he nodded. "I'm a merman."_

 _"It feels like a fish." Sybil smiled "It's very pretty, like you."_

 _"No, you're prettier than my tail." Tom chuckled at then looked more serious at her "You're not scared of me?"_

 _"Why would I?" She smiled "yes you are a merman, but I love you, with a tail or not. Besides, where is the fun in being normal?"_

 _Tom then proceeded to tell her the story of the weird cave with the pool he got in at a full moon on the nearby Isle. She also learned that she was the very first person that Tom had told about the fact he is now a merman when he gets in contact with water._

 _Tom wasn't very keen on being a merman, but Sybil could easily see that there were moments when Tom looked happy with the tail, especially when he swam with her._

And now, only six months after he became a merman Tom has found a cure. He always knew that there must have been others. It was impossible that Tom was the only one and Sybil knew it.

And now a pair of mermaids from the same pod that had left the Isle of Downton when Tom became a merman (much due to the fact that with a merman on the fact that just as the mermaids explained to her and Tom, the two kinds of merpeople fought a great battle centuries ago) came back and told him there is a way to make him human again.

But the only thing that worries Sybil is that neither one of the two mermaids seemed one hundred percent sure that it would work.

Maybe it has killed him, or maybe it will.

Either way, Sybil knows that the only chance she has is to dive and swim until she finds Tom. Her Tom.

So that is exactly what she does, and she swims as fast as she can, glad that Tom had taken her to the cave he transformed a few weeks back. She knows that she and him will most likely go back there someday, due to the place marvelous beauty.

When she finally goes back to the surface again, already inside, all she can see is Tom in his merman form looking weaker but not dead and a green light around them both. She hugs him as the water bubbles around them both and he wakes up.

"No." She can hear the mermaids and Tom say at the same time.

"What do you think you're doing?" A mermaid said, she looked older than the other one. "It won't work now."

Sybil doesn't understand what she says, and he can feel Tom's hand on hers, holding it tightly almost as if he never wanted to let go. The mermaids look back at them one last time and turn to leave.

The younger one stops mid-way and speaks "The strength of the spell was shared among you two when she entered, it won't work. It was supposed to concentrate the moon on you so hard it would absorb your powers, but with two it's just "She truly sounds sad. And both Sybil and Tom can imagine why. "It's just too weak." She was crying now.

Because he transformed the mermaids had to leave their homes. The families had to leave the only place they ever knew.

As both mermaids leave Tom and Sybil do the same, with Sybil holding on to him as he swims faster than she could, pulling her with him.

* * *

It is morning on the next day, and she is still on bed when she her cellphone rings. It's Tom.

"Are you okay?" He questions, sound worried for her life.

"Yeah, why?" She answers sleepily.

"Come meet me, at the beach, okay?"

"Sure." Sybil answers and he hung up. She wonders what he could ever want to talk about. Would the spell have worked? Sybil doesn't know and much rather to not get her hopes high enough.

It doesn't take long until she meets he, knowing that by beach he will always mean the spot in the rocks where they met, shared their first kiss and where Tom told her his biggest secret.

"What happened Tom?" The dark haired asks.

"You know me, you know." He begins "At the full moon right?"

"Yes." She says struggling to understand what he could possibly mean.

"Last night was a full moon."

"Do you think I am a, you know, mermaid?" She shutters, it just can't be, right? "Well, we only have one way to know."

Sybil kneels down and places her finger softly on the salty sea water and waits, she waits for a good ten or fifteen seconds and she thinks it may not have happened to her. Maybe Tom's worries are in vain.

Then it happens, she suddenly cannot stand anymore and falls from the rocks into the sea and Tom looks at her, not as if he is sorry or angry, but more as if he was already seeing it coming.

Truly it really was easy to imagine, she as there at the full moon and the spell would only concentrate the full moon on them. It was impossible for her to imagine she had become "A mermaid!"

"Well, at least we can swim together now." Tom laughed, she knew he wasn't very keen on the whole merman thing but didn't want to scare her off with that.

"It's not as bad, is it?" Sybil asks nervously, wondering what would be of her life now. If her parents find out she may end up alone or in a hospital full of doctors scanning her over, trying to make her daughter normal again.

Normal, just like everybody else.

Where is the fun in that?

"Nope, the swimming is good too; and with you swimming along with me, I am sure I can find it more fun." Tom spoke leaning closer and jumping on the water. Kissing her softly on the lips and smiling with her. "Come on, I'll show you."


End file.
